Liefde en Duivel EXO
by gadisdewa00
Summary: Aku membencinya, sosok hitam yang telah merenggut kedua orang tuaku tepat di depan mataku. Aku telah berupaya mencari cara untuk membunuhnya. Namun begitu berhadapan dengannya tepat di malam umurku genap delapan belas tahun, aku tidak berdaya. Ia dengan bebas menyentuh tubuhku, mengecup tengkukku, menciptakan rasa geli yang tidak tertahan. Bahkan mencoba memperkosaku.


_**"Jika memang harus memberikan diriku demi menemukannya, akan kulakukan."**_**  
**_**\- Do Haewon -**_

Langit-langit kamar tampak begitu tinggi. Warnanya yang semula putih, kini berubah kecoklatan. Beberapa bagiannya bahkan telah rusak. Sekilas aku melihat bayang-bayang yang selalu membuat dadaku sesak. Ingatan yang bagaikan kiamat itu menyusup masuk ke dalam mataku.

Aku berbalik, berganti menatap lemari kamar yang tertutup rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku memejamkan mata. Namun semua terasa semakin sesak. Aku membuka mata. Meski sudah mengantuk, tapi aku belum bisa terlelap.

Bayangan yang pernah menjadi nyata itu kembali lagi. Untaian kejadian penuh darah mendesak masuk, memenuhi dada. Tanpa kusasari, sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir di pipiku.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan malam itu, bagaimana kedua orang tuaku direnggut paksa. Bagaimana lautan darah menari di angkasa. Pun percikan api yang melompat ke manapun.

Malam itu, di mana gunung yang selalu kamu jadikan tempat berdoa meletus. Mungkin terdengar wajar karena merupakan salah satu bencana alam. Sayangnya, semua berjalan bagaikan dongeng. Bersamaan dengan turunnya cairan panas, sosok berwujud manusia namun bukan manusia ikut keluar. Mereka menyerang manusia. Menghisab habis darah manusia.

Aku yang saat itu baru berumur delapan tahun tidak mengerti apapun. Hanya saja, aku sudah mencegah warga untuk berdoa malam itu, karena sudah mendapatkan mimpi yang sama persis dengan tragedi itu.

Aku menghela napas, begitu teringat apa yang terjadi setelahnya dan bagaimana caranya diriku selamat dati sana. Tanganku terkepal, begitu teringat sosok laki-laki yang tidak jelas itu. Ia yang terlihat seperti pemimpin para iblis itu mendekatiku. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan senyum paling menakutkan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyentuu dahiku sehingga meninggalkan jejak darah di sana.

"_Permaisuriku ... Gadis manusia yang memiliki darah Dewa. Esok, aku akan menjemputmu ..._"

Ia pergi, menghilang begitu saja, tanpa jejak, menyisakan diriku yang lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Tanganku terkepal. Rahangku mengeras. Aku berbalik, kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian aku menutup mataku dengan lengan kanan. Bagaimanapun caranya, iblis terkutuk itu harus aku temukan. Ia harus membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

_Seseorang menyentuh pundakku, memintaku segera bangkit. Ia membimbingku menapaki jalan yang kiri dan kanannya gelap. Aku ingin melontarkan pertanyaan, siapa dia, di mana kita, dan akan ke_ _mana kita. Namun mulutlu terasa berat. Aku tidak mampu membuka, bahkan berdehem sekalipun._

_Suasana gelap berganti menjadi lapangan rumput setinggi mata kaki yang luas tanpa batas. Aku mengernyit bingung. Ada di mana aku sekarang?_

_Tiba-tiba sosok yang memegang pergelangan tanganku bergerak menjauh. Aku dibiarkan sendirian di tengah lapangan yang lama-lama terasa dingin. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, lalu menemukan sebuah jalan setapak yang mengarah ke bangunan tua._

_Perlahan, kakiku melangkah ke sana. Ada suara erangan kecil yang tertangkap di telingaku. Samar-samar bunyinya seperti perempuan yang berteriak kecil. Rasa penasaranku semakin besar. Aku mempercepat langkahku._

_Pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depanku membuat tubuhku kaku. Tak jauh dariku, ada dua sosok yang saling berdekatan, satu perempuan dan yang lain adalah laki-laki. Tubuhku bergetar. Jelas terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu tengah menghisap darah perempuan yang berada dalam dekapannya._

_"Iblis," desisku pelan._

_Aku tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin suaraku keluar? Bukankah tadi mulutku terasa sangat kaku?_

_Semua ini terasa aneh. Laki-laki yang sibuk menghisab darah dari leher perempuan itu seolah tidak sadar keberadaanku. Ini adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk kabut. Tiada gunanya aku berlama-lama di sana, karena dia bukanlah orang yang kucari. Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa panas yang membakar mataku._

_Sesaat sebelum aku berbalik, ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku bisa merasakan sebelah tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Sekuat tenaga aku menghindari, tapi tubuhku mendadak kaku. Semua tubuhmu terasa beku, bahkan aku tidak bisa menggerakkan leherku._

_Aku melirik sebisa mungkin. Untung saja mataku tidak membeku seperti tubuhku. Aku tercekat. Kecupan-kecupan kecil mendarat di leher belakangku. Aku mengumpat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Nihil, tubuh sialan ini tetap menjadi batu._

_Aku menahan napas tatkala menyadari ada tangan yang menyentuh perutmu. Aku menurunkan mata. Seketika mataku melebar, mendapati tangan hitam bergerak-gerak mengelus perutku._

_Detik berikutnya tangan hitam bergerak naik ke bagian dadaku. Ia menyentuh bagian itu dengan perlahan._

_Aku mengumpat, meringis, dan bahkan ingin menangis. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Sialan! Apakah aku harus menerima perlakuan hina ini? Sialan! Brengsek! Berhentilah menyentuhku!_

_Tiada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengumpat dan mengatainya dalam hati. Aksi sosok hitam itu tidak berhenti. Kecupan kecil tetap mendarat di tengkukku. Kedua tangannya merayap menyentuh dadaku._

_Aku meringis. Rasa geli menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ia menyentuh bagian sensitif itu. Sedikit aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geli ini, lagi. Seseorang, siapapun tolong aku! Enyahkan sosok brengsek ini dariku! Kumohon!_

_Air mata membanjiri mataku. Aku sungguh tidak kuat menahan ini semua. Napasku terengah-engah._

_Tiba-tiba rasa geli itu menghilang. Aku tidak lagi merasakan sensasi geli di tubuhku. Kecupan-kecupan yang membabi buta menyerang tengkukku juga menghilang._

_Aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. Secepat mungkin aku berbalik, mencari sosok kurang ajar yang baru saja menyentuhku. Anehnya, tiada siapapun di belakangku. Aku berputar lagi dan terkejut, karena laki-laki yang sibuk menghisab darah tadi masih berada di tempatnya._

_Apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Tiba-tiba laki-laki yang menghisab darahku memutar kepalanya, menatapku dengan mata merah menyala._

_"Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami," ucapnya. Kemudian aku melihat sosok hitam berdiri tepat di belakang mereka._

_"Aku akan menjemputmu tak lama lagi." Sosok hitam di belakang itu melanjutkan kalimat itu._

Aku tersentak. Pandangan mengerikan sosok-sosok itu berganti dengan langi-langit kamarku. Aku menghela napas, mengatur jantungku agar kembali normal.

Mimpi semalam adalah mimpi teraneh yang pernah aku alami. Walaupun aku sering mimpi akan masa depan, namun aku tidak pernah bermimpi hingga tubuhku merasakannya. Seolah mimpi itu benar-benar. Aku bergidik, membayangkan sosok itu menyentuh tubuhku.

Debaran jantungku tidak bisa kembalk normal. Meski aku sudah menarik dan menghembuskan napas, kecepatan jantungku tetap menggila. Apakah karena sosok itu?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa sudah pukul lima pagi. Berarti aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

Begitu lulus SMA, aku keluar dari panti asuhan. Itu adalah aturannya. Panti asuhan hanya bisa menampung anak-anak sampai tamat SMA. Setelahnya anak yang dianggap dewasa diminta untuk bekerja, membiayai hidupnya.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak aku keluar dari panti itu. Beruntungnya, aku menemukan pekerjaan dengan cepat. Sehingga aku tidak perlu takut dengan biaya hidupku ketika menyewa sebuah kamar kecil ini.

Aku mengunci pintu, lalu beralih menuruni anak tangga. Daerah tempat tinggal tergolong sepi. Bahkan di siang hari pun tak banyak yang lewat di sekitar sini. Ada pun orang yang lewat adalah mereka yang juga menyewa kamar murah ini. Itu pun mereka tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Akibatnya sering terjadi tindak kriminal.

Memang cukup meresahkan, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mencari kamar lain dan pindah memerlukan biaya yang besar. Lagipula dengan gajiku saat ini, belum mampu menyewa kamar di daerah yang lebih aman.

Seseorang berdiri beberapa meter dariku dengan tatapan ke arahmu. Aku mengernyit. Apa yang diinginkan laki-laki itu? Karena daerah ini tidak aman, aku mundur, hendak berbalik. Secepat mungkin aku menghentikan langkahku. Laki-laki yang lain ikut berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau terlihat cantik hari ini, membuatku ingin menyentuhmu." ucap laki-laki di belakangku.

Aku ingat, mereka adalah dua preman yang berkeliaran di daerah ini.

"Dahulu, kau terlihat tidak menggoda. Namun sekarang aku tidak sabat untuk mencumbumu," tambah laki-laki di depanmu.

Aku melangkah mundur. Situasiku sangat tidak mendukung untuk melarikan diri. Ada ada dua jalan di lorong panjang ini, dan sudah dihadang oleh dua preman kurang aja ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

_**Hai!**_  
_**Gimana cerita aku yang ini?**_


End file.
